1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-(4-phenylpiperazinylethyl)anilines, to the preparation thereof and to their use in medical therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain derivatives of 3- and 4-(4-phenylpiperazinylethyl)aniline are known, such as those disclosed in French Special Medicament Patents Numbers 191M and 208M. Derivatives of 2-piperazinylaniline substituted at the 4-nitrogen of the piperazine ring with a methyl group are also known (French Patent Application Number 80 03774, now French Pat. No. 2,476,644). The compounds previously disclosed in French Patent Application No. 80 03774 exhibit psychotropic activity of the anxiolytic and antidepressor type. However, it has not been known that compounds of this type have antihistaminic and antiallergic activities which might permit their use in medical therapy and in particular in allergology.
The known synthetic antihistamines belong principally to the following chemical families: phenothiazine (promethazine), cycloheptane (cyproheptadine), ethylenediamine (antazoline), aminoethanol (doxylamine), propylamine (tripolidine), and diphenyl methylpiperazine (cinnarizine). However, no antihistamines are known having a structural formula resembling the compounds of this invention.